


Who's A Good Girl?

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Anal Play, Bestiality, Cheating, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Infertility, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reference to anal sex, Somnophilia, a dog's vagina, beastiality, eventual consensual somnophilia, reference to degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So, living with Bazine sucked. There was only one good thing about it. Rey.Baz's golden retriever.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous, My Roommate's Boyfriend





	Who's A Good Girl?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> So we'll guess I see how well this Anonmyous thing works! Otherwise I guess I'm cancelled forever. 
> 
> Yeah, so I apologize. Sorry Roommates Boyfriend people. You don't have to accept this into the collection if you don't want. But I went to write for the collection and this is what happened.
> 
> There are probably reasons this hasn't been written before. Probably good ones. I don't know them.
> 
> Gifted to Persimonne because she is a sweet funny person. You can reject the gift no hard feelings if this turns out to not be your jam.
> 
> Also, it's tagged non con because animals can not consent to sex. Don't fuck a dog.

Ben wasn't sure why he'd agreed to move in with Bazine after undergrad. Twenty-two and nothing better to do, as it turned out. Probably a poor choice considering she treated him like shit and was most likely cheating on him with her sociology professor, Dr. Andor. And her anthropology TA, Poe Dameron. And her lab partner Jess Pava.

His parents and friends all said it was a mistake and he didn't disagree. When he moved in with her anyway, they'd all said they'd talk to him when he came to his senses, and that was that. 

But he was technically her boyfriend and moving in was the plan, so that's what he did. It's not like he ever saw her. Between their opposite work schedules and her book club and girls night and whatever other convenient excuse she could come up with, they didn't sleep in the same bed anymore, at least not at the same time. He did all the chores, they didn't eat together, and the last time they'd fucked was a month and a half ago, an impersonal, perfunctory act that ended when she came, asked him if he was done, rolled off, straightened her skirt, and left for a party. 

He'd jerked himself off to sleep that night, not allowing himself to ponder his life's choices too deeply. 

So, living with Bazine sucked. There was only one good thing about it. Rey.

Baz's golden retriever.

Rey was always happy to see him, easy to spend time with, non-judgmental and she  _ smiled.  _ It was impossible not to love her, though Baz managed, thought the dog was stinky, stupid, a hairy waste of space. 

After about six months of living like this Ben had sent Baz a text, asking if they could go out Friday night, a real date—she hadn't responded—but Ben woke up that next day with a warm tongue caressing his morning wood and  _ oh, Baz, _ he let her go at it, allowing himself to be roused slowly by the pleasure curling tight in his gut. Pressure built in his balls as she swiped at them repeatedly, dragging roughly along his shaft with her tongue, something she'd never done before but  _ damn _ it was good. 

He wiggled his ass into the mattress, not wanting to open his eyes or say something and wreck the moment. It had been so long since he'd had any intimate touches. He craved this. Uncomplicated, simple affection.

He groaned feeling her hair tickle his thighs. This was so  _ nice _ ; her tongue was long and wet and warm and she was getting a little rough, just the way he liked it. He couldn't help himself, he moaned and she whined a little in response. Pleased and happy, he flicked his eyes open to encourage her and gasped.

Rey's smooth golden head hovered over his dick, giving it a long, hard lick. It was wrong and dirty and just the right amount of friction. Shocked, he came, groaning as he twitched, blissful oblivion thankfully taking him out of his head for a minute so he didn't have to face the fact that he'd just been blown by a dog. 

Rey took that opportunity to lick the cum from his trembling belly, to lick her way up his heaving chest, and he didn't push her away until she'd gotten up to his chin.

He and Baz never went on that date.

Rey woke him up three more mornings that week with her tongue on his throbbing and lonely cock. He was ashamed, expecting her attention and not dissuading it. He'd had to admit that he was pathetic and lonely and allowing this to happen. He'd tried, once, to prevent it, to sleep on his stomach, but Rey had sniffled her way through the sheets to lick at his asshole until he was throbbing with need, almost insane with it. He let her keep doing that, too. In the end, he was eager for it.

He invested in the highest quality dog toothbrush and toothpaste he could find online and started taking antibiotics. Rey whined in happiness and didn't leave his side for a week the day he let her lick the inside of his mouth, nearly smothering him with her musty animal scent that he was beginning to associate with his own arousal. She slept in the bed with him now, more often than not, a warm and comforting presence under his arm.

It was nice, to be wanted. To not be judged for his choices. To have a companion who'd do anything for you.

The real moment of truth came almost three months later. He'd just gotten out of the shower, had a towel wrapped around his waist, and came into the bedroom to find Rey in distress. She whined as if she was in pain, her hind legs seeming limp and her tail dragging on the ground as she whimpered. Instantly, he was kneeling by her, panicked she was hurt, nonsensically asking if she was ok, as if she could answer him. He pet her head and she spun around, bumping her tail into his belly and his hands began to shake.

"Oh Rey..." He mumbled. "Do you know what you're doing..."

But she continued to grind her haunches into his abdomen, and he stroked her back with unsteady hands. She spun in excitement and his towel fell away, leaving him naked and she  _ whined  _ pathetically. 

"Don't, Rey, don't. Be a good girl," he begged. "I don't wanna hurt you." 

But she didn't relent, yelping and upset, and he couldn't let her suffer; not when she'd been so good to him. Not if he could help her. She'd been so loyal, he probably owed her this. That made it ok, right?

Her nearness and scent had him half hard already and when he began to stroke himself Rey turned and licked at his cockhead excitedly. He groaned and she turned back around, her tail wagging happily in his face, distracting him from the feeling that he was falling off a cliff.

He found her vulva easily enough, and his fingers slid into her vagina, getting the lay of the land. It wasn't wet in the way a woman was wet, but it was warm and damp, and he thrust his cockhead into her cunt before he could think too much about it. 

Rey whined, short, repetitive high pitched squeaks as he bobbed back and forth over top of her. God, she was tight and her body was soft, her tail tickling his face, curling around his neck. He cursed as he felt himself grow harder inside her. He wasn't able to penetrate her balls deep, there just wasn't room, but she was enthusiastic and responsive, pushing and rubbing and yipping, undeniably happy. He held her, one hand on her hip, one wrapped around to press on her chest, holding firm as he fucked his girlfriend's dog.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After, at Ben's direction, Rey trotted into the bathroom, his cum dripping from her hole, and she hopped into the tub. Ben used his damp towel to clean up the mess, washed the dog, and then himself. 

That night he made steak for dinner, and ate shirtless, dabbing gravy on his nipples for Rey to lick off. 

In a way, he'd never felt better. He felt true to himself. He felt free. He could be himself with Rey and she never criticized him. She was always happy to see him, never wanted to be with anyone else. She was always available, in every way. The perfect girlfriend.

Breaking up with Bazine was a risk, but he took it. She turned the conversation around, made it so  _ she _ dumped  _ him, _ but he didn't care. He said he was taking the dog and she spat out  _ fine. _ And that was that.

Ben and Rey and his antibiotics prescription moved to a small house with an oversized lot on the edge of town. He didn't bother getting back in touch with his friends or family. Why should he? There were walkies in the neighborhood and fetch in the yard and occasional visits to the dog park. He set up an interactive two-way monitoring camera they sold at PetSmart and got a Wi-Fi enabled treat dispenser he could activate with an app on his phone. 

In the mornings, she woke him up with her tongue on his cock and he moaned  _ Rey _ as she licked his belly clean. He didn't even need gravy anymore to get her to pay special attention to his nipples. She knew what he liked. So smart.

At night, he brushed her teeth and let her lick his mouth. He told her about his day as he washed her soft fur. When he'd scrubbed her clean, he'd lick both her holes and stretch them with his fingers while she whined, legs moving as she marched in place, holding still as she could for him. He dried her with a towel and then fucked her ass or her cunt. Sometimes, when she acted up, begging for his cock before he was ready, he'd smack her nose and call her an eager little bitch, but that didn't happen too often. 

Rey was a good girl. His goodest girl. Her smile and her tongue and her cunt were always there for him— and he didn't need anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happened. 
> 
> Also, I have an idea for what happens when Ben meets a human Rey, say 12-13 years in the future? So let me know if you want that.


End file.
